If We Ever Meet Again
by KanellisFan
Summary: A story about two best friends. When they are young Eve moves to Texas where her dad was stationed. But Senior year Alex is the most popular guy in school . Eve moves back , and Alex falls in love with her. But She falls for his bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Alex's POV

Me and My bestfriend Eve , were down at the lake behind my house .

"Eve , do you promise we'll always be bestfriends? No matter what ?" Eve started tearing up . I got a sick feeling in my stomache .

"Alex , I have to tell you something." She started crying . I hugged her , and looked at her.

"What's wrong ?"

"My dad got stationed in Texas , and me and my mom are moving there."

"Well , when are you leaving?" Her green eyes looked up at me.

"Toninght..."

"Eve why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"It would ruin our friendship ."

"Eve how could you think that!"Eve's mom walked over to us.

"Evie , come on sweety , we have to leave now." Her mom walked away.

"Bye Alex..." I started tearing up . I bent down a little bit and kissed Eve's cheek.

"Bye Eve." We hugged, and she walked away. Two hours later , I sat in my front yard. I looked across the street at Eve's house, and her mom's car pulled out.  
>Eve little eyes peeked through the windows. She put her hand up and waved to me .<p>

9 Years Later ; Alex's POV

"If the girl who walks through that door is pretty , I am so asking her out."

"Okay. What if she isn't?"

"Then I won't." The class sat there eagerly for atleast ten minutes. Mr. Jericho walked in the door. Everyone immediatly looked at him .

"Good morning class. We have a new student, as you know. Please welcome , Eve Torres." Eve walked in the door , with denim shorts, and a babydoll like tanktop , that was solid pink. My heart beat sped up . Maria stood up.

"Hey Eve! You can come sit with me." She led Eve over to her seat.

Eve's POV "Hey , I'm Maria. It's nice to meet you! Your gonna love Glenwood." I smiled.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you." The kid in the front row turned around and looked at me. He smiled and turned back.

"Who's that?"

"That's Alex. He is the most popular guy in school ." She had a flirty smile. The name Alex sounded familiar too . An hour had passed , and the bell rang. Everybody , grabbed their books and left. Maria signaled for me to follow her. I walked with her and followed her to her locker. I went to my locker which was right next to hers.

"That's your locker?" I nodded.

"Oh yay ! So we can walk to class together everyday." She smiled. I really liked Maria already. She was so nice. The kid that was sitting next to that Alex, came over to me.

"Hey your Eve. My name is Mike." I smiled.

"Hi Mike." I laughed a little was CUTE.

"So Eve , what are you doing this friday?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. You?"

"Well , I was hoping I would go out to dinner, with this really pretty girl named Eve." I smiled.

"Well I guess , that I'm going out to dinner with a cute guy named Mike."He smiled.

"Okay. Sounds like we both have plans now. So what do you have next?" I pulled out my schedule.

"Science, what about you?"

"Same, wanna walk to class with me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Maria what do you have?"

"History :/."

"Awhh , I'll see you at lunch then? I'll sit by you." She smiled and walked away. Mike grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes. I smiled .

"Lets go then Eve." I held Mike's hand down the hall , and noticed Alex was staring at us , and he walked away in shame. I couldn't think who he was, he was so familiar. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Alex's POV

"That should be me..."

Eve's POV

Me and Mike walked into the classroom.

"Ohhh , lovebirds (:" A girl walked up to me and Mike. "My names Layla. You must be Eve, nice to meet you hon (:" She went back and sat in her seat. Mike pulled out the chair next to him . We sat in the very back . I sat down , and set my ba down under my chair. Alex walked up to us , and looked at me and shook his head. What did I do? He looked over at Mike.

"I thought you were going to sit by me?"

"Sorry , not today , sit in front of me. " Alex set his bag down , and Sat down. He got his folder out and got notebook paper and a pencil. He began to write.  
>Mike took my hand again.<p>

"Don't worry , he just gets a little upset about things sometimes." I nodded and I looked down. Mike got up an walked out of the room . Alex crumbled his paper up and turned around.

"Eve."

"What?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No , you look familiar though. "

"Alex. Alex Riley . Best friends forever." I dropped my mouth open.

"Alex!" I got up and hugged him.

"Eve , I've missed you , so much."

"I'm so sorry , I had to move."

"I know , but atleast your back." He smiled. Mike Walked back into the room , and started talking to this guy up front. I rushed back to my seat , and sat down. Mike came over , and sat down .

"Eve do you have a cell phone?" I nodded .

"Let me see your phone." He took his phone out and handed it to me. I put my number in his phone as Eve(: . I gave his phone back to him .

"What about facebook ?"

"Yup. Evie Toresss(: " The bell rang and class started. After class was over , I went to my locker. I got my stuff for history . And watched Mike as he walked up to me.

"You got history next?" I Smiled . He put his arm around me , and we walked to history .

"Eve ! Do you wanna come sit with me and Kelly?" I looked at Mike , he smiled and went and sat with Alex.

Alex's POV

"What's going on between you and Eve?"

"Alex , I think she is the one . I don't know her too much , but shes, beautiful , smart, funny. She's anything i could ever imagine in a girl." He looked over at her and smirked.

"What if she doesnt feel the same though?"

"Then why would she say yes to me , for a date this friday ?"

"Your going on a date with her friday?"

"Yeah , didn't you know that?" I sighed and turned around and faced the front.

Eve's POV

All I could think about was Alex. I started liking Mike , but Alex , seemed so depressed. I turned around to look at him . He had his hands on the sides of his head, and he was looking down . I was heartbroken just looking at him . I turned back around , and looked down . Mr. Levesque came in .

"Okay class, today we're doing a couple of papers on China. You're aloud to work in a group of two or three . So here are your papers and get with your partners."

"Wanna work with us Eve ?"

"No I'm gonna go work with Mike. Thanks though." I faked a smile and walked away. I walked up to Mike and sat down . Alex looked at me.

"Can I work with you guys ?" Alex looked down . Mike looked at me and pulled out the chair next to him .

" Can I see your phone Mike? I need to go call my mom." He pulled his phone out and gave it to me. I put it in my back pocket , and walked up to the teacher.

"Can I use the restroom?" He nodded. I walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom . I walked in and two girls were in there talking.

"Uhm , sorry I.."

"No it's fine . Uh , I'm Mickie , and this is Natalya ."

"Is she okay? She looks upset."

"Yeah , we get bullied a lot , and she's just fed up ."

"By who?"

"Maryse Oulette."

"Ohh I don't know her. Sorry ." I pulled out Mike's phone and went to his contacts . I found Alex under " A-ry"

"Is that Mike Mizanian's phone?"

"Yeahh."

"Why do you have it ?"

"Because , I guess we're kind of together right now. And it's a huge situation." They nodded. I pulled out a pen from my purse , and found a little piece of paper. I wrote Alex's number down on it . I put it in my purse , and put his phone in my pocket .

"Hey , I think you're in my science class." Mickie said to me .

"Ohh . cool (: Maybe we can hang out sometime ?"

"Yeah! That sounds good !" I smiled

"Okay , Well I should get back to class . But here's my number" I wrote it on a paper towel and gave it to her. "You can call or text me sometime." I walked out of the bathroom , and Mike was standing right there by the water fountain. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Eve's POV

"Oh Mike hey !"

"So we're together now?"

"Well I guess , I mean I-"

"No need to explain , it sounds good to me." He smiled. He put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned in and kissed me. He slowly pulled away , and looked in my eyes and smiled . I knew he was gonna go straight to Alex , and tell him . I wanted to scream . But I smiled big.  
>I got a drink and Mike walked in the bathroom . I walked into the class room and sat down in front of Alex . I smiled . I looked at Alex.<p>

"What are you so happy about?"

"Me and Mike , just kissed in the hall." I smiled even more.

" I don't wanna kill your mood but"

"But what?"

"Eve I know it's been years, but I-" Mike walked in and sat down . He looked at me and smiled . I smiled back . An hour passed and the bell rang . I put my stuff in my locker. Alex was walking down the hall , to the lunchroom.

"Alex!" He turned and looked at me.

"Hey , what's up."

"Nothing , but what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Ohh , that . Nothing , it's not important."

"You sure ? You know you can tell me?" He nodded.

Alex's POV I wanted to just flat out say ' I love you' but I couldn't. And now she was practically with my bestfriend , Mike. So how could I do that . And I knew she liked him back. A lot.

"Do you like Mike?"She nodded.

"He's pefect. He's so cute , funny , nice . He's like the perfect guy ."

"Ohh , okay that's cool."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Hey do you wanna come over after school today?"

"Sure (: . Wanna just walk home together ?" I got a funny feeling in my stomache. I tried to fight a smile .

" Yeahh , that sounds cool ." She smiled .

"Okay then , I'll see you after school ." She turned around to Mike , and walked to lunch.

Eve's POV

"So , what's up ?" Mike looked at me.

"Nothing walking down the hall with you.(:" We walked down to the lunchroom , and stood in line . After we got our lunches we quick-kissed , and I sat down next to Maria . There were 9 other girls at the introduced me to them as she pointed to who's who.

"This is Kelly , Layla , Gail , Aj , Kaitlyn , Candice, Brie , Nikki & Alicia"

"I know Kelly and Layla , they are the nice , sweet ones in history , and science." I smiled . A couple hours later , school ended. I waited out front for Alex. I texting my mom 'Walking home with an old friend (: staying over for a couple hours be home later.' I put my phone back in my purse . Alex walked out.

"Hey , are you ready to go?"

"Yeah , lets go." We walked up to the road , and started walking down the sidewalk.

"So I hear your like the most popular guy in school huh ?"

"I guess."

"So is your girlfriend , like the most popular girl?" I smiled.

"No , I don't have a girlfriend."

"Ohh . Well do you like anyone?"

"Yeah but I'd rather not say."

"Okay , if you decide to , then tell me ."

"Okay then . So why did you move back?"

"Cause my mom said every time my dad gets stationed somewhere else , we can't keep moving , so we decided to move back here , and stay."

"Good , so then you're not gonna move again ."

"Nope. I'm here to stay."

"You've changed , a lot."

"How?"

"Like your looks."

"Ehhh."

"Eve , you're beautiful , don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Ohh , Uhmm thanks." I smiled , that was really nice. We talked about everything we could talk about. We got to Alex's house . He took me inside , and he re-introduced me to his mom . She was thrilled that I was back to stay. Alex took me upstairs and we sat in his room. I sat on his bed , and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes , his phone rang . 'Incoming Call From: Mike' kept blinking on the screen. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Eve's POV

"Uhm , Alex your phone is ringing." He reached over for his phone. He slid the switch on the screen to answer.

"Hello ?" I couldn't hear Mike . But they were talking.

"I'm hanging out with Eve , what about you?"

"Yeah sure. Bye." Alex hung up .

"What'd he say?"

"He's gonna come over. He said he'd be here in about 10 minutes."

"Okay then . " Ten minutes later Mike came walking into Alex's room. He came over and sat next to me. He put his arm around me.

"Wow Alex , you got the prettiest girl over you're house." I layed my head on his shoulder . Alex just glared at us . He was such a cool guy and all , but I don't know why he had such an attitude with me and Mike together. Maybe he was jealous that he had a girlfriend now , and he doesn't. I should ask him when Mike isn't around. We sat in Alex's room and just talked . About stuff like senior year , what we're doing after school.

"Eve , what do you wanna be?"

"A WWE diva." Mike and Alex looked at me.

"That's coincidental. We wanna be WWE superstars." Alex said.

"Well that means we can stay together." I said to them.

"All the girls at your lunch table are gonna be WWE divas."I nodded and smiled. That would be so fun . We'll all be in WWE together. Thank god . Now , there wouldnt be too much tragedy when we graduated." I pulled out the piece of paper out of my purse with Alex's number on it. I memorized the number , and then I pulled my phone out and added him to my contacts as 'Alex'. I put the paper back in my purse , and I texted him.'Alex , it's Eve, wanted to ask you , are you okay? I see the way you've been looking at me and Mike today , please tell me if anything is wrong.' I touched SEND and put my phone down. About 5 seconds later Alex's phone went off. He picked it up and started texting . I waited , and waited for the reply.  
>'Nothing... i can't explain it , it's too complicated. Maybe I can try to explain myself in a few weeks,sorry.' I turned my phone screen off ,and put my phone down.<p>

"What's wrong?" Mike whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Uhm , I'm gonna go." I picked up my bag and my purse and put them over my shoulder.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No . I live right up the street . Bye." I kissed Mike's cheek. I looked at Ale real quick , then I turned around and walked out the door.

"Are you leaving Eve?" Alex's mom wiped her hands with a hand towel and set it down.

"Yeah , I have some homework to catch up on."

"Ohh , awhh , okay want me to give you a ride home?"

"Sure." Mrs. Riley Put on some flip flops, and walked out the door. We got into the car and started driving to my house.

"Where do you live?"

"Very end of the street." She nodded. The road I lived on was a long road. So I lived at one end and Alex lived at the other.

"Alex talks about you all the time. He missed you so much while you were in Texas." I looked at her.

"What do you mean he always talks about me?"

"The past nine years. He's always talked about you , and how he missed you so much. And he was even texting me today . He said he couldn't believe you were back, and how beautiful you were." I widened my eyes.

"He said that?"

"He sure did." I turned the other way and looked out the window.

"This is my house." She pulled in the driveway.

"Is your mom home?" I nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to her." I nodded again. We got out of the car and I led her into the house. She walked up to my mom.  
>They hugged and started talking. I walked upstairs and set my bag down . I got a text from Maria . 'Hey Eve , we have danceline tryouts on thursday. If you wanna try out , come to practice tonight. We're meeting up at layla's house.' I texted back . 'Okay , I'll be there soon.' Layla lived next door to Alex .<br>I threw on some SOFFE shorts , a tank top and tennis shoes. I yelled to my mom I was going to Layla's. I walked out the door and started walking up the street. I was in front of Alex's house now . I looked over and saw Mike walking out the door , and he was talking to Alex. Alex looked at me and I put my head down and continued walking , I ran up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Alex's POV

"Yeah."

"Yeah , well I'm gonna go . See ya tomorrow." Mike walked down the porch steps , and started to walk home. I had saw Eve running over to Layla's house.

"Eve!" She stopped at the front door. She turned around and looked at me. The door opened and she turned to look . Layla smiled and hugged her. Then they took her in and shut the door. I turned around to walk to the steps , and walk up to my room . It was like ridiculous , day one of Eve being back , she's already got a boyfriend , and he's like in love with her already. I just have a bad feeling about Mike , he's my bestfriend , but I've always had a bad feeling about him. We'll just see how everything goes. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

3 Months Later Eve's POV

It's three months into senior year , and it's going perfect. Me and Mike are still dating . Me and Alex are still bestfriends. Maria , is also my new bestfriend.  
>She's so pretty , cool , funny , nice, and smart. And I also made danceline. Everybody at my lunch table made it , and a few other girls. I've been loving this school year more then I had expected. I was sitting at my desk in my room doing my make-up. I had just finished, and then my mom walked in.<p>

"Honey . Alex is here to see you." I looked at her.

"Ohh , uhm okay." My mom walked into the hall and Alex walked into the room she shut the door behind him .

"Eve , wanna walk to school with me?" He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I couldn't tell him no.

"Sure let me finish getting ready . You can just sit over there." He went over and sat on my bed . I played around with the curls in my hair, and put on some lipstick. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some flats. I put them on , grabbed my bag and purse and put them over my shoulder.

"Ready?" I walked over to the door. Alex grabbed his back pack , put it over his shoulder and walked over to the door. We walked to the steps and he let me go first. I walked down as he followed behind. My mom was at the end of the steps .

"Bye mom . I love you. " My mom smiled . She waved bye . Me and Alex walked out the door . We got onto the sidewalk and headed for school.

"Eve , I have a really bad feeling ."

"About what?"

"You and Mike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mike is my bestfriend and-"

"Heyy !"

"Now you know your my other bestfriend. But I've always had a bad feeling about him. I'm just scared he's gonna hurt you."

"He's not gonna hurt me Alex."

"I don't know . I care about you , a lot , and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why are you being like this? He's not going to hurt me ever." Alex shook his head and turned the other way. We walked up to the school . I walked into the school without him.

Months and months had passed , and Alex and Eve didn't say a word to each other . It was still Mike and Eve. But it was almost like 'Alex and Eve' never existed in Eve's book. The week of prom came around. Prom was on a friday night . It was Monday.

Eve's POV

"So Layla who are you going to Prom with?"

"Cody Rhodes asked me to prom! I'm so happy, I've been crushing on him for as long as I could remember." All the girls gossiped, and talked about prom . Who their dates were . I looked over and saw Natalya and Mickie at their lockers , alone with noone to talk to. I turned around to walk over to them . I could feel my girls eyes watching me. I walked up to Mickie and Natalya.

"So who are you guys going to prom with?" They looked at each other and looked back at me.

"Noone asked us." Mickie replied. I looked down . I had an idea.

"Come with me." I grabbed Mickie and Natalya's hands and led them into the bathroom . I took out eyeliner,mascara,lipstick,and eyeshadow, out of my purse. I put make-up on the both of them . I put Natalya's hair down and brushed through it. On Mickie I braided her hair to the side , and I took a little piece out from the other side. Then I took Natalya's hoodie off , and she was wearing a pink and white tank top under it . For Mickie , I ran into a classroom to get scissors , and i cut the sleeve off , and cut down so there would be an open oval on both sides. She wore a tanktop underneath it .

"There you go . Brand new you ." They both looked into a mirror.

"Oh my god! Thank you ! " Natalya came over and hugged me. Mickie followed.

"Your welcome. You two just needed to show you outer beauty , you bith definitely have inner beauty." They smiled. They ran out of the bathroom , and went to class. I walked out and back up to my group.

"Who were they , they were PRETTY!" Alicia asked.

"Natalya Neidhart , and Mickie James."

"That was them ? They look so different!"

"I'm helping them for prom . They are really nice and cool too ."

"My little helper !" Maria smiled.

"So Eve , did Mike ask you to prom yet ?" I looked down . I was pretty bummed , I thought he wouldve asked me by now. But he didn't not even a hint.

"Uhmm , no he didn't." Everyones mouthes dropped open.

"Are you kidding me ? Do I have to slap some sense into him?" Candice asked me . I laughed.

"No Candi , he doesn't have to ask me , I mean , I could always stay home."

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL MY BESTFRIEND IS GONNA STAY HOME THE NIGHT OF PROM!" Maria yelled. Alex and Mike were walking . They looked at us and walked into class.

Alex's POV

" Are you gonna ask Eve to prom? "

"No . I'm going with someone else." I was instantly pissed off. I knew there was something bad about him . I knew that he was going to hurt her. I had to tell her the truth. I walked away from Mike , back out into the hall.

"Maria , can I talk to you?" She turned around.

"Sure ! Be right back." She walked over to the other side of the hall with me. "What's up?"

"I'm in love with Eve , and I've been since the first day of school. But Mike isn't asking her to prom , he's going with someone else."

"OHMYGOD! Why didn't you ever tell her ? And Imma slap that son of a-"

"I couldn't. And now I don't know what to do about Mike. I want her to dump-" Mike walked out into the hall and walked up to Eve. He looked really serious. She began crying and she ran into the bathroom. Everyone followed her.

"Okay , Alex , your gonna need to buy a tux. You're gonna go to prom with Eve, so just , the night of prom when I text you , park the limo out front, and wait at the front door for her." I nodded , and she ran into the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Eve's POV

I sat in the bathroom , against the wall crying , as my best friends surrounded me.

"What did that asshole do to you?" Maria came charging in.

"He broke up with me , for Maryse!"

"What do you mean for Maryse?" Maria sat next to me.

"He asked her to prom and everything already."

"Awwh , honey, i'll show that bitch who's boss. But you ARE going to prom. School's over , so we will take you dress shopping. Right now." She picked me up by my arm. She wiped my face off , and took me dress shopping. They all sat in the dressing room while Maria , brought the dresses to me. The one I got , was a violet dress That was a long silk one . It went down to my calves. I got silver high heels, that wrapped around my ankle. We came home and I hung my dress up in my closet , and put my shoes on the bottom of my closet. I went next door to Alex's house. I knocked on the door. My stomache dropped. I got really nervous . Finally , Mrs. Riley answered the door.

"Eve! It's been awhile , you here to see Alex?" I smiled , then nodded. "He's in his room , go on up ." She smiled and went back into the kitchen. I walked up the steps , and down the hall to the room that had a sign that said 'A-Ry' on it. I knocked on his door.

"Come in!" I opened the door and walked in ." Eve!"

"Hi Alex..."

"Uhmm, sit down."He moved over on his bed for me to sit down . I sat down next to him . " I heard about you and Mike , I'm really sorry." I started to tear up again. I began crying as hard as I could . Alex put his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back , and just cried. Awkwardly , I really started to like Alex , more then a friend. It's like this whole time I've loved him.

"Eve don't cry . He doesn't realize what he lost." Alex rubbed my back.

"I should've listened to you! You said you had a bad feeling about him!"

"No , it's fine you didn't know !"

Alex's POV I had a little ring box , in my dresser this whole year , that had 'Prom ?' on a little note , this whole year , waiting to give it to Eve. For now , screw Maria's plan . I was gonna go my own way . I layed her down on my bed and went over to my dresser . I pulled out the box and kept it behind my back.  
>I got down in front of her .<p>

"Alex , what are you doing." I pulled the box out and opened it. Eve looked at it and smiled big.

"Yes!" I stood up and she jumped onto me , and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'm glad you said yes."

"I'm glad you asked." She smiled . But again, it was only prom , we weren't officially together. But you know I could always change that.

"Well , since we're going to prom , do you want to..." Eve looked at me

"Go out?" I nodded. "Well I kind of already have a guy in mind. He's cute,smart,funny." Did she mean me? She came closer to me an kissed me.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes. And well at the beginning of the year, your mom told me , that all the years i've been gone you would always talk about me, and how the day I came back you said I was beautiful." Damnit mom . That was information that wasn't supposed to be known by anyone else.

"Yeahh , but I know that's dumb."

"No, I think it's sweet." Finally after nine years, she's finally mine. And on top of that , we're going to prom together. I sat down on my bed and held my hand out. She grabbed my hand and sat next to me. We sat together for a couple minutes, and then my phone rang. It was Mike. 


	7. Chapter 7

-Chaper 7-

Alex's POV

Eve looked at my phone , then back at me.

"You know, why don't you answer?" I picked the phone up and handed it to Eve. She smiled. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello ?"

"Eve! What are you doing on Alex's phone ?"

"I'm over his house."

"Ohh , well nevermind , I have to go. Bye." He hung up . A few minutes later my phone rang. It was Mike .

"Hold on." I picked the phone up. "What Mike?"

Eve's POV

"Eve , are you by A-Ry ?"

"Yes I am , why?"

"I need to talk to you , but he can't be around."

"Fine . Alex, I'll be back." I walked out onto his balcony and shut the door . "What?"

"Eve , I'm sorry . I shouldn't have broken up with you , and I shouldn't have asked Maryse to prom, can we please get back together?"

"Mike-"

"We can go to prom together , and college, and then we can be in WWE together."

"Mike I can't be with you! I can't go to prom with you!"

"Why not ?"

"I'm with someone . I'm going to prom with someone. And we would never do anything to hurt me , or ask some skank to prom."

"And who would that be?"

"Alex Riley!" The line went silent.

"Your going to prom. With Alex?"

"Yes Mike, I have to go now ,bye." I sat down and started crying . I know I had Alex now , and I really like him . But Mike was my first true love,  
>and he practically cheated on me, and he broke up with me, for Maryse. My phone went off. It was a text from Mickie.<p>

"Evie! Me and Nattie got dates to the prom. I'm going with John Cena , and she's going with Phil Brooks(: Thanks again!" I texted back..

"Good , you'll have a great time." I put my phone down next to me. The balcony door opened. Alex walked out and looked down at me.

"Eve , what happened?"

"He -wanted -to- get back toge-ther."

"Why are you crying about that?" I looked up at him.

"He was my first true love."

"Don't worry , the right guy will come around , and he will love you because your you. Your beautiful , smart, nice, funny. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Who do you think that guy will be ?"

"You'll find out soon." 


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

Eve's POV

"What do you mean Alex?"

"I can't say . The majic is in the mystery , and without the mystery, there's no majic." I leaned over to hug him .

"Thank you Alex. Your right."

"Eve!" A voice from below his balcony yelled. I stood up and looked over. Mike stood there , with a rose.

"Oh no..." I ran into Alex's room. I layed on his bed , and faced the wall , and cried & cried.

Alex's POV

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"Alex, I'm in love with Eve , and I want her back."

"Well guess what I've been in love with Eve since she came back this year. And I just got her. I had to watch my best friend date her for 8 months!"

Eve's POV Did I just hear Alex right? Since the day I came back. And that whole time I was with Mike , he was in love with me and I couldn't even see it. That explains the looks he gave me and Mike when we would walk down the hall together. Or when he asked me out , and I didn't even know who he was at first. This whole time , my true love was in the same person as my best friend. As he was out on the balcony yelling at Mike , I went through his stuff. I found pictures of me and him , pictures of me. I found crumbled pieces of paper saying stuff like

"That should be me. It's unfair , the girl I've loved this whole year, comes back ,and she's in love with the wrong guy. And she doesn't see it."  
>"Eve Torres forever&amp;always3 . I wish she would only see it."<br>" I will always be in love with Eve Torres."  
>My poor Alex . And for months we hated each other and didn't talk. I was heartbroken. I took the piece of paper that said "I will always be in love with Eve Torres." and put it in my purse. I layed back on the bed . And cried . I fell asleep after so long.<p>

Alex's POV

" I don't care what you do Mike , she will never be yours again ." I was finally fed up. I walked into the house. And shut the doors. I looked down and Eve sleeping . I layed down beside her and hugged her.

"I'll always be right next to you." I wish Eve could know how much I loved her. It would make everything a lot easier. My door flew open, and was slammed shut.

"Alex , get away from her now." Mike stood next to my bed. I stayed there with Eve . She had woken up from the slamming door. He grabbed my arm and yanked me off the bed. I flew and hit my head on the wall . All I saw was Eve on the bed and Mike sat next to her . Eve started crying . She got up and went to come over to me , but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Mike , if you actually love me , you'll let me go ." He let go of her arm and she came over to me. She layed her head on me and put her hand on my chest.

"Alex ... I can't even look at him." She whispered in my ear. I stood up and helped her up .

"Mike get out of my house , now please." Mike sighed.

"Eve i'm sorry , I'll always love you." He got up and walked out. Eve put her head in my chest and cried. I rubbed her back , and held the back of her head.

"Eve , it's okay. " I grabbed a tissue and wiped her face off . I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. I walked into the kitchen with Eve and just looked at my mom.

"What's wrong Alex?" I held Eve's hand and held our hands up. My mom smiled. " Are you guys dating !"

"Yes mom ."

"Awhh ! Alex can I talk to you for a minute?" I went over to the other side of the kitchen , and my mom took me into the living room.

"What happened with her and Mike ?"

"He cheated on her." My mom frowned.

"That's too bad. Did you ask her to prom?" I nodded. "What did she say." I nodded again." Awh honey ,you're gonna have a great time." I smiled and walked back out in the kitchen to Eve.

"Follow me." I grabbed Eve's hand again and took her into my back yard. I walked her down to the tree right next to the lake. The tree has carvings in it that said

"Alex and Eve, best friends forever." I grabbed a pen out of my pocket and carved in the tree

"A.R. + E.T. Forever 3" I put the pen back into my pocket. Eve smiled and hugged me.

"I love you Alex." She smiled and held my hand . I didn't know how to react.

"I love you too." Maria walked into my backyard and smiled.

"So what's going on back here?"

"Nothing Maria."Eve hugged me.

"If you ask me it looks like something." Maria mouthed "Prom?" to me. I nodded. "So you guys are going to prom together?"

"Yeah ."

"Mkay. So Eve , the girls are all over Layla's right now to hang out, wanna come?" Eve looked up at me.

"Go."

"Okay , I have to go grab my bags. I'll be back." Eve ran into my house.

"So does mike know you guys are going to prom together?"

"Yeah , actually he does. He's been calling her all day and asking for her back , and to go to prom with him."

"Wow , if he calls while I'm with her."

"Yeah, he didn't take it very well that she was going with me , and wouldn't go with him." Eve walked out of my house and up to me.

"I'm going now. Bye." She kissed me. "I love you A-Ry" She whispered. 


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Eve's POV We walked across Alex's front yard , over into Layla's. We walked up onto the porch and Maria stopped.

"Are you and Alex dating?"

"Yes we are." I smiled.

"Awhhh ! That's so friggin cute!" She turned and knocked on the door. Then she walked in. She went to yell. I signaled for her to stop.

"Layla flipping El ! We're here !" Her parents were never home , they were always working , so everytime we walked in Layla's house we would yell and tell her we were here.

"We're upstairs!" Me and Maria ran upstairs into Layla's room .

"What are you guys doing?" They were all sitting at the window. Layla signaled for me to come over to her. I looked out the window and Alex was standing there holding a sign that said 'I love you Eve' .

"Awhhh !" Everyone left the window and sat in places around the room. I sat on the bed between Maria and Alicia."What's going on between you and Alex?" Aj and Kaitlyn looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah Eve. What is going on?" Brie and Nikki asked.

"They are going to prom together!" Everybody Awhed.

"So are you guys going out?" Gail asked me while doing stuff on her phone.

"Yeah."

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Candice ran over to me , and hopped onto the bed, in front of me.

"Well , he asked me to prom , and then he said since we're going to prom , do you wanna. And I was like go out? He nodded. And then I kissed him, and he's like I take that as a yes."

"Awhhh . Evie." The song 'On the Floor' by J-Lo started playing from my phone. Mike was calling me.

"Who's that?" Kelly asked.

"Mike." Maria picked my phone up.

"Let me handle this." She answered the phone.

" Mike . She is not taking you back! And she's not going to prom with you! She's with Alex, who actually loves her!"

"I've apoligized enough, and I've tried everything to try and get her back , and she won't be with me again."

"Mike , it's your own fault. You guys could still be together, and going to prom together. But you decided to cheat on her, and break up with her , and break her heart." Mike hung up the phone.

Mike's POV Eve hated me and so did all her friends, because my dumb ass, had to do that to her. I regret it so much. I couldn't think of any other way to get her back. Unless , tomorrow at school ...

Eve's POV

"You know if you want , you could invite Alex over." Layla said, basically trying to say 'Invite Alex over!' I picked my phone and dialed his number. The phone rang 2 times and he picked up.

"Hey Eve , what's up , are you still at Layla's?"

"Hey , and yeah I am. But the girl's wanted me to invite you over?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye." I hung up my phone and put it down.

"Soo what did he say?" Layla asked.

"He's coming over." Everyone smiled.

"Why dont we all just invite our boyfriends?" I asked . Everyone pulled out their phones. So that means Kelly invited Justin Gabriel, Layla invited Cody,  
>Gail invited Evan, AJ invited Eddie(Primo) , Kaitlyn invited Dolph , Candice invited Randy, Alicia invited Kofi , Maria invited Jomo, Brie invited Daniel,<br>Nikki invited Johnny C. Alex showed up , after everyone put their phones away. He came and sat in front of the bed , so I got down and sat on his lap.

"So this is the famous Alex I've been hearing about." Gail said laughing.

"Shut up Gail!" Everybody else's boyfriends came walking in. I still sat there with Alex.

Alex's POV Eve layed down on me and eventually passed out . She slept there, with her head layed on my chest.

"Awhh look at my kids." Maria laughed. "They are. Eve , is my bestfriend , she's my girl , and her guy is Alex." I smiled . I rubbed Eve's back.

"I learned that Maria likes to sleep." Eve's phone went off in her back pocket. I took it out and read the text from Mike.

'Eve baby, please , I'm sorry . Could we atleast meet up or talk at school tomorrow?'

"Who's that?" Candice asked.

"Mike." I texted back.

"She's never going to forgive you.-Alex"

I put her phone back into her pocket and layed back.

"God I can't stand him." I said in shame , cause this guy used to be my bestfriend. But now he's been dating the girl I loved for like over eight months,  
>and when I finally het her, he's making her go and cry , because he was her first true love, and he wants her back.<p>

"It's okay Alex, she's not gonna take him back." Maria said to me. I hope she wouldn't take him back. Her phone rang again. I took it out of her pocket and read the message.

"You wait til school tomorrow Alex." I put her phone back into her pocket, only imagining, what he was gonna do.

The Next Day; Eve's POV

I walked into school , and as I walked down the hall , all my friends stared at me. I walked up to Kaitlyn and AJ.

"Why are all my friends staring at me?"

"You need to see your locker. That's why , everyone's seen it. And they don't know what your reaction is." AJ , looked really serious. I walked down the hall and up to my locker.

'I love you Eve Torres.' A huge sign said on my locker. I could only imagine what would be inside. I opened my locker, and pictures , and notes of me and Mike were hanging up . There was a letter in my locker , which layed on a mini-bed-of-roses on the top of my locker. The letter had 'Eve' on the front. I opened it , and read the note.

"Eve , I don't know how many times I can say sorry , for you to forgive me. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. I wish you would take me back , but after what I did to you , I wouldn't. I'm sorry , and I love you. - Mike." Alex came up behind me and put his hands on my waist. He looked into my locker. And then looked down at the note.

"What did he do?" I looked the locker up and down , and then handed him the note. He read it over . And then handed it back to me.

"I swear that guy is gonna get it." Alex walked down the hall.

"Alex wait." He didn't stop, he kept going. Layla and Kelly walked up to me.

"What is he up to?" Kelly sounded worried. AJ came running down the hall up to us.

"Eve come with me! You should see this." She grabbed my hand and ran me down the hall. When I got to the end of the hall , Alex and Mike were fighting. Alex punched Mike in the face , and continued to. I ran in , and grabbed Alex.

"Alex stop!" He got up and looked down at me. "Please...stop..." I hugged him , and I held on tight.

"I'm sorry Eve."

"It's okay. I'll always be right next to you." Alex smiled , and we walked up the hall to my and Kelly were standing there.

"What happened?"

"This guy" I pointed to Alex." got in a fight with Mike and punched him."

"Oh my god , just because of what Mike did?" I nodded. " Wow that's love." Layla and Kelly smiled and walked away. 


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

Eve's POV

"Why did she say it like that?" I looked at Alex.

"I don't know." He looked the other way.

"Uhm okay then . I'm gonna get my stuff for math , then we can walk to class." Alex stood there .

"Okay." I opened my locker and picked up my math book , and my folder, and then I shut my locker.

"Okay " I grabbed his hand. "lets go Alex." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry , the way I was just acting, it was this thing , but it doesn't matter right now." I smiled , and walked into the room with him. I sat down in the back of the class next to Alex , and Maria.

"What the hell happened?" Maria looked at me . "I saw your locker and all , but I heard Alex and Mike got in a fight."

"Yeah , Alex was , pissed, about the locker thing. And he read this letter Mike wrote me. So I was with Lay, and Kellz and AJ came running up the hall to get me, and she took me down there , and Alex punched Mike in the face , and I had to get involved and I got Alex to leave."

"Oh my god. What did Lay and Kellz say?"

"They were still by my locker and they were like 'Oh my god what happened?' and I told them they were like ' Just because of what Mike did?'  
>and then I nodded they were like 'Wow that's love.' then they walked away. And Alex was acting really weird after that."<p>

"Oh . Okay. Damn , the things people do for love."

"Now you're saying it. Why is everyone saying that?" Then I thought." Wait!" I picked up my purse and pulled out the sheet of paper that said 'I will always love Eve Torres' I unfolded it and showed it to Maria. "Is this why?" She read the sentence and looked up at me.

"That's exactly what it is too . Where did you get that? Everyone knows he didn't tell you that."

"The one day he was on his balcony fighting with Mike , I found it in his room. And everyone knows?"

"Oh wow. And yeah , I was the first to know then I told all the girls, then Alex told Mike-"

"Oh my god! I remember now. The day Alex and Mike were fighting on the balcony, I remember him saying he's beem in love with me since the day I came back." She nodded.

"That sounds just about it." Maria looked up front. Then turned back to me." Uhm Eve." She led my eyes to Mike. He mouthed to me' Ask to go to the restroom' I looked down. He got up and left the room. Maria looked at me.

"Go." I got up and asked to go to the bathroom. He nodded and I ran out into the hall.

"Mike what now?" I walked up to Mike at the end of the hall .

"I'm sorry eve and I hope you know that and I still love you. And I always will."

"Okay what's that mean ?" I saw Alex walking down the hall. Mike grabbed the sides of my head and starting kissing me. I pulled away. "Mike!"  
>I slapped him across the face , and walked up the hall to Alex.<p>

"What did he just do to you?" I kissed Alex.

"That."

"He kissed you?" I nodded. I looked down the hall at Mike.

"But no matter what he does , I'll always love you. He can never change my mind , and I know you feel the same." He looked at me like 'What?'  
>I pulled the paper out of my purse and unfolded it and showed it to him.<p>

"Where did you find that?"

"Your room , when you and Mike were fighting outside." Alex stood for a minute then smiled.

"Ohh , I see. So who's a better kisser me or Mike?" He laughed.

"One way to find out." We both leaned in and kissed. "There's your answer." Alex smiled , and the laughed.

"Oh making a scene." Mickie came walking up the hall .

"Oh shut up Micks." I smiled. I walked back to the classroom and sat down.

"Eve, what happened, I saw Alex leave."

"Well , Mike told me he was sorry, and he would always love me. And then he kissed me." Maria's mouth dropped open.

"And that's when Alex came walking down the hall." I nodded .

"I don't know what happened after that though." She looked forward.

"Wow. I wonder what happened." Mike walked into the room , with a huge redmark on the side of his face. Everyone looked at him.

"Alex! He did this." I pulled my phone out and texted Mike.

"Mike ! What happened? )': " I put my phone down onto vibrate. A couple of seconds later my phone vibrated.

"Alex happened , he punched me in the face again , and slammed me up against the wall." He looked back at me. I looked at him.

"Come here." I mouthed to him. Thank god we weren't doing anything but talk and watch movies the last week of school. He came over and sat next to me. "Mike I am so sorry , where did he do that?"

"In the bathroom." I felt the side of his face.

"Does it hurt."

"Yes Eve . And it's gonna probably hurt for awhile."

"I'm so sorry . He won't do it again. I promise." He looked up and saw Alex walking in. He got up and went back to his seat. Alex came and sat down. I turned away and looked at Maria.

"Just don't look at him." I shook my head.

"Eve , are you okay?" Alex had his hand on my shoulder. Maria mouthed 'No' to me. I finally turned around to look at Alex.

"Why would you do that to Mike?"

"Because he kissed you. And he won't leave you alone."

"It didn't mean you had to do that to him!" He looked down.

"Eve I'm sorry . I was just protecting you."

"Alex it's not fine. But I forgive you, but promise me , you won't do it again."

"I won't I promise."

"Now to make it up to him I'm going to go sit with him." 


End file.
